Kaze no Stigma: Kamigami no Mizudokei ( 神々の水時計 )
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: 2 years after Tsui Lings death, Kazuma and his 2 year old son,Naoki, returns and asks from Misao to hide him. What happens when a distant relative of the Kannagi family comes back seeking for revenge?How will this affect Naoki? What will Ayano's role be? KxA KxM Rated T
1. Index

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kaze no Stigma.**

**Index**

**神々の水時計****( kamigami no mizudokei)= clepsydra of the Gods** : Clepsydra of the God is an object that was created by the 4 spirit gods of the 4 main elements and has the power to control all 4 of them.

**Naoki Yagami:** 2 years old. He is the son of Kazuma Yagami and Tsui Ling. Naoki is born with the mark of the Clepsydra, meaning that he is the one to wield all 4 basic elements, once he grows up.

**Koujo Ogami:** Misao's father ( age 60 )

**Kotoe Ogami:** Misao's mother ( age 56)

**Hachiro Ogami:** Misao's second brother ( age 25 )

**Antagonists**

**Tadahiko Kannagi:** Distand relative of the Kannagis. He and his 4 sons were living outside Japan, as they were banished from the Kannagi Clan. Now that he found about Naoki's existence, he is coming back for revenge. ( age 50 )

**Gakou Kannagi:** Oldest son of Tadahiko. Excellent fire user and witty as well. (age 30)

**Hiro Kannagi:** Second son of Tadahiko. Though being a fire user, Hiro is a kind hearted and just person. He actually looks for a way to stop his father and brothers from all those cruel acts. ( age 25 )

**Ryouhei Kannagi:** Third son of Tadahiko. Fire user. Cold hearted and distand. Spends his time practicing his ninjutsu. ( age 20 )

**Shintaro Kannagi:** Youngest son of Tadahiko. Innocent and always willing to help, Shintaro is always sticking onto Hiro. Up to now he has never shown any signs of being a fire user. However, Tadahiko keeps him in family to use him as a servant. ( age 15 )

**Plot:** 2 years after Tsui Ling's death, Kazuma returns to the Ogami Residence along with his 2 year old son Naoki to ask Misao for shelter. He stays there safely until one day Tadahiko Kannagi returns to Japan after being banished for 5 years, seeking for revenge. Finding out that Naoki has a special power that might threaten his plans on conquering and leading the Kannagi Clan, Tadahiko tries to kill Kazuma's son by any means possible. Now Kazuma, Ayano, Ren and Misao have to find a way to win against Tadahiko and his dogs in order to protect little Naoki's future. Will they make it?

**So these are a few tips to help you into my new fanfic ^^**

**Most of the characters are mine =] **

**Hope you enjoy this upcoming adventure **

**Stay tuned LovezZz**

**xxOOxx**


	2. Home, Sweet Home!

**A/N: **So as promised this is the first chapter of my new fanfic. I had a request from **CMR Rosa **to make a fanfic that would show a different aspect of Kazuma's personality. I thought about it a lot before I came up with this story. I hope you all enjoy it ^^

Also I know there is a lot of OOC but I wanted it to be interesting… I have created something more than an AU xD Well that's me lol Deal with it haha

On with the story =]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma **

" I can't believe it's already been 4 years. Nothing has really changed uh?" Kazuma had just arrived in Japan and was waiting outside the airport, waiting for the cab he had called for. A few flashbacks of his life before he left, popped in his mind, giving him a really bitter feeling.

" Well, what's done is done, right Naoki?" The little baby in his hands was smiling so innocently and positive that Kazuma completely forgot about his previous life. Now he had to be strong. This son was what actually confirmed Tsui Ling's existence, their bond, everything.

" Are you ?" The taxi driver asked Kazuma.

" Uhm yeah.. Just a second!" Kazuma put his luggage in the back of the car and then he entered the taxi.

" Where to?" The driver asked.

" Uhm Ogami Residence"

" _Had the people always been this lonely?.. They look so.."empty" " _Kazuma was thinking while staring outside the window. _" Thank God Misao will let me in for a while… *sighs* *turns look at Naoki*.. Tsui Ling…I swear I'll do my best to protect our son.. Are you staring at us from up there?... Naoki… I'm sorry you'll have to go through such a destiny… I.." _

" We're here!" Driver's voice shook Kazuma off his thinking. Kazuma paid him, took Naoki and his stuff and headed for Misao's home.

_*Rings*…*Rings*_

" I'm coming!" A kind voice came from behind the door.

"Oh! Kazuma-sama! Please come in!" Misao was keeping her head down. She could still feel embarrashed, recalling their last meeting. Kazuma walked in and Misao followed from behind.

" Uhm, you came a day earlier than the arranged date so there are still a few things to be done..So..uhm.." Kazuma placed his hand on her shoulder.

" What's there to be embarrashed for? And don't call me –sama. Just Kazuma.. It's not like we're strangers or something, 'kay?" Misao blushed.

"Uhm so until your room is ready, why don't we sit in the living room for a while? My parents will be here in a little. They are just out to run some errands for the Kannagis. " Kazuma followed Misao to the living room.

" Misao, thanks a lot for letting me stay here. It won't be for long, though. Only until I can settle myself in a new apartment. "

"It's ok! You can stay here as long as you like" Misao smiled. " I still haven't repaid you for saving me at that time! Giving you a shelter is the least I can do! Uhm.. Now that I mentioned it, why don't you go back to the Kannagi residence? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable there since it's your home?"

Kazuma clenched his fist.

" I, I can't go back yet. Not only am I unable to forgive them just yet but also I have to pro-" He kinda hesitated at that point. Kazuma was actually keeping a big secret to himself but even if we wanted to keep it forever, it would be impossible. Sooner or later magic users would come after him and Naoki. He took a deep breath.

" I am tired from the flight. I'm going to take a shower and sleep. " Kazuma stood up, picked little Naoki in his arms and headed for his room. He slowly closed the door and leaned against it.

" *sighs* I can't tell _her_ either. It might put her into danger and she doesn't deserve this…. After all she is the one who actually accepted me without second thought, even though we hadn't seen each other for 4 years. *sighs* I'm exhausted. " He went to the bed and put his son down.

"There, there…"

"_Sleep tight… There is a long journey awaiting you…Naoki…"_

"Hey move it you useless dog! Go ahead and take our stuff, you butthead!" Tadahiko had just arrived in the hotel and was in a pretty bad mood. He was screaming at Shintaro throughout the whole trip , plus had him carry everyone's stuff except for Hiro's. Hiro on the other hand wanted to help his little brother desperately but if he did then Tadahiko would punish the kid for relying onto other people's strength.

" Father, please let us help Shintaro. He is just a k-"

" It doesn't matter! When I was his age I was one of the strongest members of the Kannagi Clan! He has to become strong and there is no other way than the hard one!" Hiro took a look at Shintaro and sighed. Tadahiko and Gakou left for their rooms. Once the two of them were gone, Ryouhei and Hiro helped Shintaro carry their luggage .

" I just don't want you to destroy my things by dropping them!" Ryouhei said, trying to keep his cool and distance.

Shintaro smiled and walked by his brothers, to their rooms.

" So….What are you going to do now father?" Gakou asked Tadahiko as he took a seat next to him at the dinning table. Tadahiko put his fork down.

" Gakou, before we do our first move we need some dogs…Some traitors…Tell Ryouhei to go find us some..After that, the show will start…" He smirked and Gakou stood up to find Ryouhei.

" _Just you wait Jugo… This time I'll make you suffer for sure!" _

" Oi, Ryouhei…" Ryouhei was at the roof of the hotel practicing. His movements were gentle yet so deadly. His eyes were hiding a coldness and to whoever dared look deep into them, he'd send chills down their spine. He was a cold murderer, a killing weapon.

" What is it this time?"

" Go find us some traitors against the Kannagis.. And make sure to show them who the boss is.." And before Gakou turned to leave, Ryouhei jumped off the roof and disappeared in the pitch black sky.

_**Next on Kamigami no Mizudokei: Ayano meets up with Ryouhei and reunites with Kazuma? **_

_**Could it be that Ryouhei starts to have..feelings?And Naoki get caught up in a fight?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	3. And you are?

**A/N: **How are you sweeties? **Scarlet Ammo 19** is back with more chappies of your favourite fanfic stories ^^ And in case you're wondering, yes, beside being busy I was down with a flu -.- It's just that universe doesn't want me to update haha anywayzzz…Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

Ryouhei, was on his way to meet up with Ryouya, to get information on the Kannagi's history, things that might have slipped Tadahiko's awareness, when something caught his eye. A few explosions and some screams, sure were enough to make him stray his way. In reality, he was nothing like a nosy person who had any habbit of running saving damsels in distress but the fact that the energy coming form that direction had a really familiar feeling. As he walked closer, careful as not to be seen, he saw a little blonde boy, throwing fireballs while a few feet away was a red-headed girl, also using fire magic, both trying to beat a quite powerful youma.

" Ayano, watch out! He's coming from behind!" Ayano took a quick glance at the youma's hits and quickly dodged but it wasn't the same for Ren. Fortunately, it was nothing serious but it was enough to knock him unconscious.

" Ren!" She screamed as she noticed her little cousin's body flying back and hitting a tree.

"_Damn.." _She thought. _" This youma is a quite powerful one. I knew I should have asked Hachiro to accompany me!..."_ Small beads of sweat started forming as she fell to her knees using her sword to lean on. _" This is not good..I already summoned my spirit powers twice, I'm exhausted." _ She then turned and stared at Ren. _"I even let Ren get caught up in this, as well… tch," _a little chuckle escaped her lips. The youma was creeping closer and closer.

" Tch, tch, tch… Such a shame. The wielder of the legendary Enraiha is bowing down before me?" a familiar voice shook Ayano from her thoughts. Her eyes snapped opened as she realized whose voice that was. _"Michael..?...Michael Harley?... Then that means…. The youma…" _"Then that mean that the youma is a human!" She screamed as she stood up and took a fighting stance. *clap* *clap* *clap*

" Bingo!" he replied in a sarcastic manner. Now you know that you stand no chance against me!The choices you have either to kill me along with the person's body or to be killed. *evil laugh* And judging by how you look, I doubt that you even have them at all. Now, perish under the wrath of my absolute power!"

" No you don't!' Ayano screamed and threw herself in the fight. The last think she remembers, before blacking out, is a strong light blinding her, and then her limp body becoming more and more heavy.

" Nee-sa…Nee-sa can you hear me? " Ren was poking Ayano, trying to wake her up. "Ren..? Wha…" she sat up while rubbing the back of her head _" urgh, it hurts..hm? My room?..." _

" Hey, Ren, how did we get back here? What happened? And are you ok?!" Ren hugged Ayano to reassure her that nothing was wrong with him. She let e sigh of relief and as Ren pulled back, she turned her attention back at him.

" To be honest, I don't remember anything either. I also woke up in my room. Uncle Jugo said that father found us laying unconscious outside the entrance gate. But tell me, nee-sa, what happened after I passed out. "

"..After you passed out?... Right! I was going to kill Michael! When-"

" M-Michael? Michael Harley? He was the one behind the youma?! No wonder it was so hard to beat it. And? What happened afterwards?"

" Uhm I-.." but Ayano stopped and placed her finger on her lips, trying to remember what happened next.

" I was supposed to attack him…and he was attacking .. too… and…uhm…" *sigh* " I don't know… everything went black. Anyway, I'm sorry I exposed you to such a danger, Ren. I was really scared…" She was looking down when Ren's warm palm touched her cheek.

" It's allright, nee-sa. First of, I'm a fire user too and secondly, it couldn't be helped. Since he was so powerful. I'm glad we are both ok." He winked and Ayano let a tear roll down her eye. She then hugged him and did he. They were both really close and Ayano felt the responsibility to protect him like a younger brother. This cute moment, broke Jugo, entering his daughter's bedroom. He walked towards them and took a seat beside her bed. Ren was sitting beside Ayano, on top of it.

" uhm dad…what happened exactly?"

" That's what I wanted to ask you, Ayano. When Genma called out for us in the middle of the night to pick you up, my heart almost stopped beating. I was so worried. You were covered in cuts and bruises. Ren told me everything up to the point he fainted but what happened next, you are the one to tell.!" Ayano rolled her eyes around the room. Her father was furious though he kept it well-hidden. The others couldn't tell but he was her father. She could read between the lines better that anyone else.

" Well, I do remember that the one behind the attack was Michael..And I also remember that we were about to attack each other simultaneously…But after that I don't remember anything else… There is a big gap that is actually hurting my head whenever I try to fill it in! " Jugo took sometime to see whether Ayano was telling the truth or she was trying to cover anyone but soon gave up as he realized that her brain was more empty than the black hole . He stood up and leaft the room, suggesting that she skipped school today to rest.

Ayano sighed and fell back to sleep along with Ren.

Ryouhei was done with his meeting with Ryouya and was now laying down to a valley in the middle of nowhere. He coulod use some peace of mind in order to process yesterday night's events.

*flashback*

"_Wait, what? Enraiha?/ Could this be… Ayano?! " He was still trying to realize what was happening when he heard Michael speaking:_

" _Bingo!" he replied in a sarcastic manner. Now you know that you stand no chance against me!The choices you have either to kill me along with the person's body or to be killed. *evil laugh* And judging by how you look, I doubt that you even have them at all. Now, perish under the wrath of my absolute power!" _

" _No you don't!' _

" _She actually thinks of fighting him?! Well, she was always one hell of a trouble! URGH stupid girl! " Then Ryouhei jumped between them, having his fire buring around him so that Ayano wouldn't recognize him. Ayano fainted before she could attack and he killed the youma along with the human. Michael left, terrified by the i8mmense power of this- unknown to him- fire user. Afther the fight was over, Ryouhei walked towards her. He picked her up bridal style and took her face in his palm to take a better look. _

" _Hmm she become one fine woman during the past years… *smiles* " He also looked at Ren . " Uh? No way… Kazuma's little brother?... Whatever… Enough looking. I better take those two back to their house before they wake up. It' l be troublesome if Ayano knows we're back. " Ans so he set off for the Kannagi residence._

_*end of flashback*_

After meeting up with Ryouya, he chose to go somewhere and relax a bit. He was more of a loner and wanted to cope with his problems himself. Even though, he was one cold person on the outside, on the inside, he had quite a few weaknesses. But his only way to protect them was by being indifferent and oblivious. Shintaro, Hiro, Ayano….

A little smile formed at the thought of the red-headed relative of his.

"_She is just the same impulsive and rush Ayano she was 8 years ago…only a bit hotter… O_O what am I thinking.. I'll take a nap and then back to work! " _He thought as he drifted to sleep.

Kazuma had just woken up and was discussing with Koujo , Misao's dad, about Naoki's matter.

" So" Koujo said as he took a sip of his tea. " Something tells me that the reason why you are here, isn't only the fact that you wanna play home, am I right?" Kazuma chuckled as he felt happy that his ol' pal was still the same damn brat he was 4 years ago. He took a deep breath and started talking.

" Koujo… It's about Naoki. Have you ever heard of the Clepsydra of the Gods? " Koujo nodded him to continue.

" Well, just as the legend says, whoever is born with the mark of the Clepsydra, is the chosen one to wield all 4 basic elements: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth. " Koujo started paying more and more attention to Kazuma's words, after he started realizing little by little the reason behind their talk.

" Well… Naoki's got the mark….." His eyes widened and hi almost choked .

" What? This is really important! We need to keep it a secret! If anyone knows, then-"

" I think they do…" Koujo stared at Kazuma whose eyes were filled with fear and pain.

" 3 months ago I started getting some weird messages. They were saying how they knew about my son being the chosen on and how they were planning on killing him. I've never been more terrified In my life. This is my son… My only link to Tsui Ling. I cannot let some losers take him away from me. So I decided to come back and ask for your help and Jugo's. However, I don't want that fact that I am back to be widely known. Just you and Jugo is enough. And please, keep the legend thing a secret. " Koujo nodded and stood up.

" Kazuma, you know I love you like a son. So you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you desire. Don't worry, everything we discussed for will stay a secret. I'll now go meet Jugo. You stay here and rest. I'm sure you still haven't unpacked your luggage either. And more importantly, spend some time with your son. " He smiled and then left. Kazuma headed for the living room where Kotoe and Misao were playing with little Naoki. The two women where totally absorbed by this cute mister that none of them noticed that Kazuma was standing there watching all three of them.

" _*chuckles* Maybe… only this once…I will let people in…for Naoki's sake…" _and so he joined them too.

Jugo was in his office, getting over with some paperwork for his clan. A knock on the door made him jump. He was always absorbed by his work.

" Jugo, it's me, Koujo, can I come in? "

" Why even ask?" Jugo smiled. He and Koujo were more than just friends, they were like brothers. When je saw him having such a serious look on his face, he begun t worry.

"What is troubling you my friend?" He immediately picked it up. Koujo sat down and then continued.

" It's about Kazuma…"

While the two men were talking, Ryouya was outside, eavesdropping each and every word they exchanged. Allowing an evil laugh escape his lips, he immediately conducted Gakou:

" He is at Ogami's place…"

At the same time, Ayano, who was now up and heading towards her father's office to ask him a question, she overheard Ryouya. She never trusted him, so when she heard him talking on the phone with such a voice, she knew that he was up to something, so she decide to get dressed and head over Misao's place.

" uhu, sure, of course you can. I'll be waiting." Misao said as she hung up the phone. Kazuma turned to face her as he quickly realized that she was expecting someone.

" Is anyone coming?" He aksed.

" Yes. But you don't have to worry. I mean, Ayano is a really nice person." His eyes widened in surprise.

" Ayano?... Like..My cousin Ayano?" Misao smiled.

" Yes. She is a very good friend of mine and to be honest she sounded a bit worried on the phone. She even asked whether we are letting anyone stay here. I hope it was only my idea. Oh well, I'm going to prepare a few snacks." But Kazuma wasn't as innocent as her. He noticed that obviously Ayano was coming for him. He paniced a bit then he remembered what Misao said. _" She sounded worried.." _ If she was planning on hurting him or Naoki she wouldn't act like that nor would she call before going. He let a sigh of relief that actually didn't last for long as a really loud explosion from the living room made him jump. When he ran there he saw Gakou and Ryouhei holding Naoki in their arms and smiling in a very evil way.

" Naoki! You Son of a-"

" One move and he's dead!" Gakou said as he was putting his finger on Naoki's face poking it violently. Kazuma started sweating. _" Damn… What… should I do?" _

" What is it Kazuma?... Why aren't you showing me what you learnt uh? I heard you became a quite skillful wind user… Oh wait.. You can't! Cuz if you do, the baby's dead! HAHAHAHHAHA" He then broke into a hysterical laugh only to be cut off by a woman's voice.

" So. What is so funny about attacking an innocent child?" The woman was surrounded by a crimson flame. Her eyes red and her hands curled into fists. She was furious. Kazuma snapped.

"A-Ayano?"

_**Soo that was the second chappy! Hope you enjoyed^^**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	4. I remember you!

**A/N: **Don't forget to check my prof to get the update schedule =] Thank you. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

"Break it girly!...If you mov-" Gakou tried to scare Ayano away but was cut off by a slice of fire that send him flying back, and Naoki in the air, thankfully, to be caught by his father, Kazuma.

" _That was close!" _Kazuma thought. As he took Naoki in his hands, from his wind that was supporting the baby's body, he threw a glance at Ayano.

_" She certainly became a..woman…And grew powerful, too! "_ He wanted to observe her more when Ryouhei threw a fireball at him.

" Where are you looking at? Am I not your opponent?" Kazuma easily dodged it, but with Naoki in his hands, he couldn't do much. _"Damn I need to hide him som-" _ Another fireball came, this time, to be cut off by a fire wall.

" What the heck are you doing Kazuma? Get out of here now!" Ayano shouted as she tried to fight both Ryouhei and Gakou, in order to gain him some time. He looked at her with eyes full of surprise. _" What is she doing? She'll get herself killed…She looks strong but this is still two against one and-" _Ayano moved in front of his face startling him:

" What are you staring at, dumbass!? You got something you want to protect right? Now get your ass off here! And make sure you do a good job! Got that?! " She shouted as she felt a few blades of fire cutting her arms and legs.

" Damn…" She whispered as she turned and threw herself back in the battle. Kazuma was being a little reluctant as to whether he should let Ayano fight them on her own but quickly shove the thoughts off his head as he kept in mind that she was doing this to give him an opening to help his son.

_" I'll come back.. Just hung in there!" _ And so he disguised himself with his wind and left to hide Naoki.

* * *

In the meantime, Misao and her mom, Kotoe, were hiding inside Naoki's room, as they were told by Kazuma.

_*flashback*_

"_Misao…" Kazuma put his cup of tea, on the table. " You know.. Some time, in the near future, things might get dangerous. If anything ever happens, I want you to take your mother and Naoki and hide in his room. I have put a spell around the room that is making it invisible. Only another wind user might be able to break it but still I'm strong and hopefully it will last…" _

_*End of flashback*_

The door opened, making the two women yelp in fear. Their heart's pace returned to normal, once they realized the one entering the room was Kazuma.

" My child, is everything alright ?" Kotoe asked as she stretched her arms to take Naoki in her embrace.

" It's gonna be just fine.. You don't have to worry about anything.. I will protect both you and this place." And he left to return to the battle.

" _Urgh…damn…this Gakou guy is extremely fast.." _she thought as she barely dodged another hit of him. Her cuts weren't helping and she had started feeling dizzy from losing blood. It wasn't much, but even this little combined with her constant moving and use of Enraiha, was taking its toll on her. As she was on her knees, to catch a breath, Gakou was preparing his final hit.

" What's up, girly? Am I too strong for you? Well this will teach you not to poke your nose into other people's business" And with that he tried to hit when Ayano stabbed her sword, deep into the ground and shouted:

" Just who do you think you are, jerk?" A fire wave emitted long enough to reach them. Gakou fell unconscious and Ryouhei was just on his knees. Ayano stood up, twitching, holding her Enraiha in an attack stance.

"You ready to give up yet?..." She asked in an ironic manner. Ryouhei looked at her but instead of attacking her, he took Gakou and disappeared.

Kazuma was at the door when Ayano walked in, staggering all the way.

" You ok?" He asked, as the red-haired girl walked towards his direction.

" Everything is just fi.-" Her voice went from normal to no sound and she collapsed, right in front of Kazuma, who made it in the nick of time to catch her.

" You did a good job, for a girl" He whispered as he patted her head and took her bridal style to escort her to one of the Ogami guest rooms. He placed her on the bed and sat beside her, taking his time exploring her body. The last time he saw her she was a kid and now she had grown to a fine lady. Or at least he thought so. A small smile appeared on his face, as he remembered the way she talked to him when he was going to save Naoki. She sounded so decisive, so stubborn. _"Just like she used to be" _he thought. "Anyway, let's treat those wounds of yours, before you get any worse." Her body was full of cuts and bruises, her breathing unstable and her eyes were twitching_. "She must be in pain..Can't be helped. I'll do this the easy way" _. He stood up, stretched his arms above Ayano and said:

" Hear me Spirit of the Wind. In the name of the contract entrust me with your power…" Then his eyes turned a bright blue, and blue and white orbs surrounded both him and her. Her body emitted a white light as her wounds begun to close up, one by one. After he was done, he noticed her forehead was a little warmer than normal, so he placed a wet cloth on it. All he had to do now was wait. He checked her one more time and then left for Naoki's bedroom.

* * *

There, Naoki was sleeping peacefully, whereas Kotoe and Misao were watching over his little son.

" Kazuma? Is everything alright? How's Ayano? Who were they? Why do they want to hurt you and Naoki? Ho-" Misao, rushed to his arms and flooded him with questions. He patted her head and said:

" Everything turned out well. Ayano collapsed but I put her in one of your guest rooms to rest. She'll be fine if she sleeps a little. As for the rest, let's talk about it later, now I wanna stay with my son, if it's ok with you.." He said and headed for the cradle. Misao bowed down and left first. As Kotoe stood up to leave, she placed one hand on his shoulder and said:

" Don't worry son. You are not alone anymore. " She smiled and left the room too. Kazuma placed his hand on Naoki's cheek and caressed him. A tear escaped his eye as he let his desperation take over. He instantly shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts as he remembered what Kotoe had just said.

" _She is right, I am not alone anymore..Her and Misao stayed with you..Even Ayano protected you with all she got..I am not alone… **We** are not alone.." _He chuckled and kissed his son's forehead, and then laid on his bed next to him and dozed off.

* * *

" _Damn it.. Why did she have to show up?"_ Ryouhei thought as he headed back to their hotel, carrying his brother on his shoulder. _" She just have to make me worry uh?Damnn! What am I thinking? She is an enemy! But…The way she fought to protect this kid….She was all fired up…She must always risk her life? She did so last time too! Urghh! Girls are soooo frustrating! " _His brother's voice shook him off his thoughts.

" Why didn't you kill her? " His eyes widened.

" It was dangerous I had to get you-"

"You're lying! You've never once cared about my safety… You still remember her uh?...You're still in l-"

" Don't even go there Gakou! And in any case, if you have the strength to talk then you may as well walk!" he shouted as he let his brother fall to the ground.

" That hurt you jackass!"

" Walk!" and the two of them kept walking, without exchanging a word.

* * *

Ayano tried to move her body but it felt heavy. _"damn..i lost consciousness again..I still have a lot training to do…uhmm..how long have I been sleeping?..." _ She tried to sit up but a pair of hands pushed her shoulders back down. She slightly opened her eyes. Her sight still blurry. All she good make out was a male figure, with brownish hair.

" Oh you can't even open your eyes and you want to get up?...Just sleep a bit more. You got pretty beat up out there ya know… You've already been sleeping for 7 hours!. As for Jugo, don't worry I called him and told him you'd spent the night here, so go back to sleep. "

" Wh-what happened?"

" You kicked some asses, that's what happened..You've really improved, since the last time I saw you. I got to admit I was impressed. But seriously, don't risk your life like that for people you don't know! You didn't even know If I was the one at f-"

" Don't. No matter who was the one at fault, those people tried to hurt an innocent child. That is something I couldn't possibly leave like that. Besides, you are family and as your cousin I had the right to protect my nephew, ne?" She said as her voice got lower and lower before she drifted to a dreamless sleep. Kazuma smirked as he covered her with a blanket and left the room.

* * *

"So?" Tadahiko asked as his sons walked into the room. Gakou had his head lowered, instead of Ryouhei who for some reason, couldn't feel prouder about himself. Tadahiko stood up from his chair and headed for the window.

"You are useless…All of you! Why couldn't any of you take after me!?"

" Fa-"

" Don't call me that! I sent you there to do an easy task and you both come back completely beat up! Was this Kazuma so strong that none of you could kill him and get the baby here?! " Then Gakou, as much as he knew he was going to regret it, he took a step closer and mumbled:

"..girl.."

" What? Speak more clearly! Or maybe you are so useless that you can't even talk?"

" It was a girl..It was that A-" At the realization of what his brother was about to spit, Ryouhei took the lead and continued.

" She was there coincidentally..She has nothing to do with that.."

" Are you trying to protect her, brother?! She is the one who attacked us.." The two brothers went on fidgeting till Tadahiko turned and shouted.

" She's next!...She is that Ayano, right? The one who weilds the Enraiha?...Sooner or later we'll have to get rid of her too..So that I'll be able to get my hands on this legendary sword." He walked closer to Ryouhei's side.

" You like her uh?...This will be useful. I got the perfect plan to make both her and the kid ours. You" He said pointing at him. " You will disguise yourself and infiltrate the Kannagis and sure she falls for you… A woman in love is as easy to manipulate as a brainless puppet. And if you do it right, I might let you keep her…If you make any mistakes, our puppet might…break… Now let's get down to the rest of the plan.." The three of them kept on talking and planning. Ryouhei was worried but he didn't have any choice. He had to work according to the plan if he wanted her to make it through alive.

" Do you get it?"

"Yes father! " Both his sons answered in unison.

" Good. Now go rest. The plan is starting tomorrow" Gakou went to his bedroom and Ryouhei went to his separate hotel room. He was much of a loner.

" Damn, I messed up.. I won't let them hurt you…I promise.."

_**Yayy..so that was all.. Liked it? I hope I get better**_

_**As each chapter goes by xD **_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	5. Scattered Memories

A/N: Im soo sorry it takes so much time to update sweeties! I'm moving ( finally!) and i am really busy! Though, i'll tryy =] Hope you like this!

**Diclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

" _ENOUGH!" It was the first time Ayano had ever listened to her father's voice being so harsh. He was furious. What could have possibly happened to make him lose composure, for the first time, in the 4 years of her life that she'd known him?A small hand landed on her head._

" _Eavesdropping again? Baka…You shouldn't be around here. You'll get scolded too." The 7-year-old boy told her while ruffling her hair. Ayano pouted._

" _Why is papa so mad? Did your dad do something wrong again?" She looked at him with eyes welled up. He sighed._

" _I wish I could explain…uhm…" he hesitated a bit. " Ayano, listen. Me and my brothers will have to leave the compound for some time, but we-" he was cut off when the bright red eyes who were staring right through his black ones started welling up and was kinda taken aback by her reaction. _

" _Why onii-sa?..*sob *. Why do you have to go?* sob sob*Why will you leave me alone?* sobs * You and *** oni-san are the only ones I have… * sobs*" That's when she started crying more. He looked at her with eyes full of regret – for causing her so much pain- and sadness . How could he tell her that his father was a disgrace to their family?And being a man, the little boy could totally understand everything associated to honor. So he knew, this time his father had done it. It was the first time ever, any part of the Kannagi family was going to live outside the main compound. Still, he didn't really care about him being outside the main residence. All he was worried about, was her..She would now have to be alone, bare all the responsibilities on that tiny and vulnerable back of hers…This was killing him. He knelt down and hugged her, as tight as he could and whispered to her ear:_

" _nough…Enough! Don't cry…You must be strong, Ayano. You must be strong enough and wait for me… Wait till I come back and get you…Wait for me till i-" _

Ayano felt a hand poking her violently on her shoulder. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a brown haired guy with his hair gather in a ponytail.

" Thank God you're up. I came to check on you and you were mumbling something and crying.. You wouldn't wake up at all. I was worried." Hachiro said as he pushed a few strands of hair out of her sweaty face. When she realized what had happened her eyes shot opened.

" Wh-What happened?..Where-" But she stopped as soon as Kazuma and Misao stepped into the room.

" Morning there." Kazuma first said. " I see you look pretty messed up there. Had a bad dream?" His sarcasm didn't reach her though. She had a questioning look on her face.

" Earth calls Ayano! Hello!" Hachiro joked. Ayano then snapped.

" Baka.. I'm fine. Just had a weird dream, that's all" She tried to cheer up.

" So how are you guys? How long have I been sleeping? " Misao laughed.  
" Well…Let's say 2 days…."

" _2 days?... I was asleep for two days?...oh man… I'm so gonna get it when I go back home.." _ She changed to an apologetic look and said to Misao:

" I'm sorry Misao…I will leave right away!" But as she tried to stand up she got dizzy because she got up really abruptly and fell on Hachiro, who quickly caught her with his hands.

"…or not… Maybe I need to stay sat up for a while..After having slept for two days it is normal that I feel this way."

Misao smiled.

" It's okay. Beside it's not the first time you sleep here, right? And uncle Jugo also knows, so there is nothing to worry about. However he did tell me you need to call him. He said he's got something really important to tell you."

" Sure. Thanks Misao."

" So, I'll be leaving first to prepare some tea, and also some food for Ayano. " Misao left the room and so did the rest of them. Except for Ayano. She stayed there, thinking about her dream…

" _What was that? A memory from when I was a kid?...Who was he?..and that other person I called onii-sa? Why can't I remember them?ugh.. I got a headache..i better go call dad…" _

Jugo was in his office, checking a few documents when his personal phone rung.

" Yes?"

" Father?..It's me, Ayano.." He was about to speak when she cut him off:

" Before you say anything I'm sorry I came here and got myself into this battle on my own and without thinking and also sorry for not calling you but I mwas unconscious for 2 da-"

" Easy Ayano…It's alright. I know everything. Though, I need to ask you one question: How did you find out about the attack? We, ourselves had no idea and Misao said you called her right before it happened..So I'm guessing you knew…So tell me how?" Ayano gulped. How was she going to tell him that one of his closest people was involved into this mess?A long pause followed till she finally gathered the courage to speak:

" I didn't…I just had a feeling…" Her father kept silent for a while. Most likely he knew she was lying but he thought he would give her the time to tell him the truth herself, without any pressure.

" Ok . Make sure to eat well and tell Hachiro to escort you home. " And without waiting any response from her he hung up. Ayano took a look at her cell.

" _I'm sorry dad… I know you'd believe me but I have to find out what he's up to."_

* * *

Hachiro and Kazuma were sitting in the living room whereas Misao was in the kitchen to prepare the tea and Ayano's lunch. Kotoe was bathing Naoki and Koujo had left since really early this , there is some peace in the Ogami residence. The two days that Ayano has been asleep, the whole place was a mess. And Hachiro had just arrived. He was running an errand for Jugo when he got a call from him and came back to check on Ayano.

" I just don't get it… how come and they found out about us so soon? Could it be that there was a leak?" Kazuma wondered loudly as he was holding his head with his noticed the desperation in Kazuma's voice, so he decided to talk to him openly.

" Kazuma… I…I have an idea as too who might have been the one to have spread the news of your return.. " he raised his head and looked at him.

" Lately, there have been a lot of commotion going around the main compound. The Fugas were fighting with each other and with the Kannagis, misunderstandings, everything just seems so wrong… But the only one who hasn't been into any of these occurrences is Ryouya…. I also caught him whispering on his phone, the other day but I didn't want to take this any further… " Kazuma looked at him but before he was able to answer, Ayano entered .

" Hey, what are you guys talking about with so serious faces?" She joked. She,too, could feel the atmosphere heavy, so she tried to light it up a bit.

" Kazuma here was telling me how amazing you were when fighting those two.." Ayano blushed.

" Oh com-" she frozw as se remembered her dream…

" You okay?" Kazuma asked. Ayano shook her head.

" Uhm Yeah,, heh" She tried to play the all-happy-go-round girl, though both of them noticed but none wanted to push her. Shed tell them whenever she'd feel ready.

" So where's Misao? I'm starving!" That's when she too, walked in.

" Hai-hai! Here, Ayano… Have a nice lunch!" Misao said smiling. " And this is your tea!" she continued.

Ayano started eating but it was more than obvious the fact that she was choking on her own food.

" So, wanna tell me a few stuff about the things I lost these 4 years? How did you two become such good fighters?" Kazuma asked. A sudden pain pierced through Ayano's chest at the sound of his question. _" How we became so good…" _

" Uhm did I ask something I –"

" No it's ok… I just remembered something stupid. That's all.. Training. Plain training…" she tried to cover up.

" Are you-"

" yeap, I'm fine…Just worried about what happened..So what-"

" And it's time to go!" Hachiro said as he got up pulling Ayano with him, who almost chocked on her noodles.

" Hey! What was that-" she was getting ready to complain but as soon as she looked into his eyes she stopped.

" Oh right…Father wants to see us…Uhm so we'll be leaving now! Thank you for taking care of me Misao and sorry for the trouble..Oh and KAzuma, welcome back!" she smiled and left. Kazuma and Misao were staring at the door and then at each other. They finally sighed, in unison.

" Ayano.."

_**I know it's lame! Forgive me.. It's all i can come up with. **_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


End file.
